Dark Earth
by Copycat1411
Summary: Betrayed by friends, Serena wished she was sent to another world. Her wish was granted but underestimating the seriousness of the situation on that parallel world, she got herself stuck in a horrific battle between OZ and a group of not human rebels...
1. Prologue...

Dark Earth

-by Copycat1411

(surreal_1411@hotmail.com)

Rated R

Hey people, first fanfic (Sailor Moon - Gundam x-over) so don't judge too harshly. Oh the usual disclaimers apply (I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing) so don't sue me.

Prologue

I watch the sun set on the horizon. I knew it was beginning to get cold…but I do not feel it anymore. I cannot feel anything anymore. No more tears came, I'm drained dry. I was not always like this. Four hours ago I was a happy person … with a life, now I'm not so sure.

My name is Serena Usagi Serenity Tsukino and I'm sixteen. I was formally Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I trusted my friends … they betrayed me … simple as that. They wanted the future queen of Crystal Tokyo to be someone like Mina who was proud, determined, strong, beautiful and smart, at least smarter than I was. It turned out that Mina was my adopted sister during the Silver Millennium and therefore was royalty. They also wanted the Sailor Scouts to have someone strong like Rei for their leader. I was voted off the team, they said I was klutzy, always late and had absolute zero knowledge in battling youmas. I took it calmly, trying to be brave but inside I was crying. 

Darien was a traitor too, he lied to me. I thought he loved me, but it seemed that he was only after power. When he heard my so called friends nominate Mina to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, he immediately broke it off with me and tried his luck with Mina. I wasn't shocked that Mina chucked a party, I knew she had a crush on my now ex-boyfriend for a long time.

They were all traitors, even Luna and Artemis – the fir-balls agreed to everything my so called friends said. I so wish I could just disappear from the face of this stupid planet, to go somewhere where I would be appreciated.

(Another Dimension - Dungeon – a cold, dark place with slimy walls)

Blood…

so much blood…

the colour of a red red rose…

drip…

drip…

drip…

drip…

drip…

He stayed hidden, silently, in the shadows…watching…only a pair of cold Prussian-blue eyes stood out.

"Uh… maybe we should turn back…. I can feel his eyes," said an uneasy guard who shivered, to his colleague.

"Don't be stupid, we have that son of a bitch locked up. There's no way he could have escaped." 

"I don't know. I've heard stories about him…."

"That son of a bitch thought he was so tough, but we showed him!"

- thump - 

"What was that?" asked the first guard.

"I don't know, your imagination?" laughed the second guard.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Okay, now I definitely heard that," said the second guard, "this way."

"Maybe we should leave. This place is starting to creep me out." 

But the walked on anyway. They entered a room with no lights and the stench hit them. Then the first guard stepped on something round and squishy. 

"Could we have some light, please."

He found the bloodless head of a colleague staring back at him with fear in his dead eyes. His brains were all over the floor. There was so much blood. The first guard gulped. Not far away was the decapitated body missing all it's limbs. They followed the trail of blood and dead matter to a dead-end. There was no light. It had suddenly went out. But still they saw something that scared them witless. 

A pair of cold Prussian-blue eyes stared out of the darkness….

Then all that could be heard was screaming….

(SM Dimension)

"Serenity. Serenity, wake up."

"What?"

"Oh my daughter, it's been so long."

"Queen Serenity?! Is this a dream?"

"Yes and no. You see, you are here to receive new powers and are here for me to grant you your wish."

"My wish?"

"To be somewhere where you'll be appreciated."

"That's right."

"I grant you the powers of the Dreamer. I grant you mastery over dreams. It is a very powerful weapon and should not be taken lightly. The princess in you is emerging and you will become more and more powerful. You need not a transformation mechanism, all you have to do is will yourself to be Dreamer. Go ahead, daughter, try."

"Right."

Serena closed her eyes. Her crescent moon glowed and a light surrounded her. Her hair turned silver and she was dressed in a uniform similar to the sailor scouts'. Her miniskirt was silver with pale silvery-blue linings and she wore knee-length silver boots. Her bow was the same colour as the linings on her miniskirt and had a center consisting of a crystal crescent moon underneath a eight-pointed crystal star. Her choker was the same colour as her bow and had the crescent moon on it. She no longer wore a tiara and her moon symbol glowed brightly on her head. Two transparent fairy wings fluttered at her back and she was holding a glaive like Pluto's in white gloved hands. The crystal glaive had the Silver Crystal on it and it was shaped into a heart with wings.

"This…this is incredible."

The queen smiled. 

"You will learn new attacks when the need arises. Now I have to send you away."

"Where will you send me mother? Why this all of the sudden? What is wrong mother?"

"I'm sending you to a place where a savior is desperately needed. It is Earth in an alternate universe. A tyrannical organization, OZ, rule that Earth and has reduced its inhabitants to slaves. Half of that Earth's population are human but the other half…I cannot say. The leader, Treize Khushrenada, is a cruel, heartless person, and I dare say, not even human. He is a cross between a vampire and a mage and is very powerful. 

I fear that if he got anymore powerful, he would eventually come into this dimension and take over. He has ways of crossing dimensions but rebels block his path. You must help these rebels and destroy the leader of OZ. 

I have to admit, I did not grant you the status of Dreamer for no reason. Treize is strong, stronger than all your enemies you have battled in the pass. 

Blood of my blood, heed my warning, the Web of Dreams that you will spin is not to be taken lightly. If you use this power foolishly, it will turn on you and the damage is permanent."

"…mother…."

"Listen, Serenity, I'll always be there to help you. On the night of every full moon, we will talk through our dreams. There are five people there who will protect you there. Five you can trust. They will not seem much like protectors at first but do not judge them so harshly. They have led a hard life and are not what they seem. Remember my words, daughter and good luck. We will talk again." 

"Goodbye mother."

With a wave of the queen's hand, Serena disappeared.

End of Prologue


	2. Arrival...

Dark Earth

-by Copycat1411

(surreal_1411@hotmail.com)

Rated R

Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue me coz I don't have a penny on me!

* sections in italics are dreams

Chapter One: Arrival

Screams were heard all around. The village was aflame and smoke filled the air. A boy no older than ten hid in his mother's skirts.

"No…please." His mother begged as tears of fear ran down her face.

The man with the fangs just laughed and grabbed the boy before setting his werewolf on the mother. The boy was made to watch his mother being eaten alive. Tears ran down his face as his mother's screams imprinted themselves in his mind. As the wolf had his last bite, he turned to look at the boy and licked its lips. The boy then met the same fate.

People were running…

trying to escape… but no one did…. 

All around was fire, death and blood. The blood of the villagers ran like a river of red water. No one survived that night… and it was only the beginning.

"HE'S ESCAPED!!"

"INFORM HIS EXCELLENCY!!!"

"EVERYONE BE ON THE LOOKOUT!! WE HAVE A POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS KILLER LOOSE!!!"

He smirked and then melted into the shadows.

(forest - midnight)

"He's coming." A dark-haired boy said to his companions.

"Took him long enough," muttered Duo.

"…" commented Trowa.

"What did you find?" asked Quatre as Heero emerged from the shadows.

"Treize is planning an attack on the Sanc Kingdom."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"…sabotage hi – "

Suddenly a flash of something unidentifiable flickered briefly before it disappeared. It was very subtle but all the boys felt it. 

An energy belonging to someone very strong….

Belonging to someone in distress….

"Did you feel that?" Wufei interrupted.

"That energy, so powerful," murmured Trowa.

"…" said Heero.

"It's coming in that direction," from Duo.

They ran….

Swift like the wind….

To where the trees parted and a clearing was revealed….

"Wait." Heero hissed as they hid in the bushes. They watched as scouts from OZ surround the unconscious girl with silver hair. "They don't smell human." 

"Four scouts here, five coming. Quatre, get the girl. Heero, intercept the five. Trowa and I will get rid of the ones here. Duo, help out." Wufei said as his acute hearing tuned in on the enemies' conversation.

"I take no orders from you, Wufei," growled Heero as he merged with the shadows. 

"Trowa, Duo, take on the three shape-shifters. Leave the vampire to me." 

Duo was already shape-changing into a silver wolf. Wufei's eyes took on a more silvery colour as his fangs grew, he took out a wooden sword and prepared to fight. Trowa unsheathed two silver blades. On the signal, Quatre sent a ring of fire to the girl to protect her and by doing so, drew attention on themselves.

Duo sprang on the man beginning to change … but the scout had no chance. Before the transformation was complete, Duo had already ripped off the man's head with his teeth. He then turned and advanced towards the other fully-changed tiger. 

Meanwhile, Trowa was gracefully avoiding the swipes of a clumsy bear. With every pass the bear made at him, he dodged and managed to cut his opponent with his knives. The bear howled with pain and rage and its worsening temper making it more careless. Trowa took his time and slowly sliced up his assignment.

Wufei was playing with his food as always – drawing a little bit of blood here and a little bit there. The other vampire got furious and lunged. The both landed on the ground. The fight lasted a few moments before Wufei got his prey from behind and bit.

Quatre was already gone. While the others were playing, he retrieved the girl and headed back to his hidden estates underneath the forest.

"Amateurs," said Wufei in disgust after finishing his snack.

(elsewhere)

"I wonder what they found," said scout one to his fellow work-mates.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was dinner and a little entertainment," replied another earning snickers from the other four.

"Got to say, I'm pretty hungry, haven't eaten all day."

"A dead man does not need to eat," whispered a chilling voice from the shadows. 

"Who's that?! I demand that you show yourself in the name of His Excellency, Treize of OZ!"

The source of the voice chuckled … the sound chilled them all to the core. Suddenly a scout fell drawing the attention of everyone else in the group.

"h-he-he's dead," stuttered one of them.

A cold laugh was heard again. 

"Where are you?! What are you?!"

"I'm right here." 

"Where?!"

"Right behind you." 

Before the man can turn, Heero stepped out from the man's shadow with a barbed wire in his hand. In front of everyone he wrapped the wire around the man's neck and pulled…slowly. The wire bit into the neck and at the rate of speed Heero pulled it at, caused a great amount of pain. Blood rolled down the man's neck as the wire cut through and a gurgle escaped the man's throat before his eyes rolled back into his head. Heero dropped the man and looked at the others. They stood frozen for a few seconds before scattering in all directions.

He hunted them down….

One by one....

He always enjoyed the chase…. 

(Winner Estates - underground)

"A day will come, Treize Khushrenada, when five boys and a girl will crush OZ. They will destroy you and dest– "

The old seeress was interrupted by her head rolling on the floor. Treize Khushrenada grinned evilly.

"And when they come, I'll kill them. Just like I have killed everyone who opposes me."

"Is she okay, doctor?" asked Quatre.

"Oh yes. She just unconscious. A good sleep will do."

Serena watched as Treize kill a little girl not much older than eleven in front of her parents eyes. She cried with them as she watched him fasten the girl to chains that dangled from the ceiling. She watched him lower the girl into a fit full of starved sharks so that the girls foot just touched the water. Serena closed her eyes and wished that she could block her ears to. The screams rung in her head and then she heard him say to her,

"When I find you, I'll do much worse than feed you to the sharks." 

"NOOO!!!!!"

End of Chapter One.


	3. Introduction - Quatre...

Dark Earth

– by Copycat1411

Rated: R

Email: surreal_1411@hotmail.com

Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

A.N. Sorry people for taking so long. I'm kinda having trouble writing. You know, the usual writers' block? I swear I've done this chapter so many times but I just can't seem to make it work!

Chapter Two: Introduction - Quatre

"So, someone has arrived from another world, heh?"

"We have to be careful, Doctor J, we cannot afford to have a spy amongst our mists."

"According to legend, a girl is to appear at a certain time with the purpose to protect her world and judging from the many attacks in the last couple of months, combined with the appearance of this girl, OZ is up to something."

"Heero, your mission is to find out what OZ is up to. Your last mission was to spy on Treize's warlords, this time we want a full report on Treize's operations. Accept or decline?"

"Mission accepted."

------------------------

(Dream)

"Nooo! Stay away from me!"

The handsome but inhuman looking man smirked as he advanced towards the trembling girl – like a predator to its dinner. He stopped in front of her, she tried to back away but found her legs unwilling to obey. 

"Stop! What do you think you're trying to do Treize?!" a boyish voice from the corner of the room shouted angrily.

Serena let out a sigh of relief. Trieze's attention drifted for a moment onto the boy with platinum blond hair. His focus then returned to Serena. He moved closer, his lips brushing softly against her skin as he whispered something that was meant only for her to hear.

"We'll meet soon…and when we do…you're mine!" He kissed her affectionately and faded into the mists. 

And then she was awake….

"Are you okay Miss? He didn't hurt you right?" A familiar voice asked, concerned.

Serena looked up to see the boy who appeared in her dream and immediately backed up against the bed.

"Y-you're real, the dream was real?!" she asked incredulously.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not the enemy! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. My friends and I rescued you from Treize's underlings!" The boy with platinum-gold hair and blue eyes said hurriedly trying to clear up misunderstandings.

Serena looked around. She was on a canopied bed in the middle of a spacious room richly furnished with antique items. 

"Where am I and how did you get into my dream?!"

"This is the Winner Estates. Uhh…about the dream part, I hope you don't mind, you see, I was only trying to help, I didn't mean to intrude or anything. You looked as if you were having a nightmare so I thought I'd help out, I'm really sorry, I was only trying to help…I'm babbling aren't I?" 

Serena looked at the distressed and blushing boy and started giggling. She had a feeling she could trust the boy and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry, let me try again. The doctor said you needed rest and it didn't look like you were getting any from the way you were thrashing. I kinda penetrated your mind's shields to see what I could do to help." He finished sheepishly. 

"Thank you for your concern, I'm Serena Usagi Serenity Tsukino but you can call me Serena."

"Nice to meet you Miss Serena – "

"Please just Serena."

"Nice to meet you Serena. May I ask what the man in your dream wanted from you?" Quatre asked courteously.

"You mean Treize?"

"You know him?!" 

"My mother sent me here to this dimension hoping that I can put a stop to OZ's rule and by doing so, prevent Treize from invading my world."

"You're not from this world?"

"No."

"How do you know you can trust me?"

"Because mother said that I will meet five people who'll help me and that I can trust them. I think you're one of them."

"Your mother must have been referring to my friends and I."

"Can I meet them?"

"Yes, but tomorrow, right now you need to rest."

-----------------------------

He was in his domain. Shadows hid him from sight. He himself was part shade and this made him a perfect spy. 

"Sir, his excellency wishes a progress report." The messenger said to the wizard.

"Inform his excellency that I will be there in a moment. I need to finish this binding spell."

"Yes sir."

They were in a room at the top of a tall tower that imprisoned many people. Screams could be heard. Women and children were crying. He realized that they were the missing victims of the recent attacks on the villages not under OZ's ruling. 

"Shut them up! With all this noise, how can anyone work!" shouted the wizard to the guard who scrambled up to do his biding. "I want silence by the time I return!"

The old wizard left heading towards Treize's office. 

Then _he_ escaped through the open window at one side of the enclosure, sliding down the walls by a rope. 

He climbed up the walls of another building, knowing that Treize's office was located at the top. He reached the roof then efficiently and silently opened the covering of a small vent opening. Looking around, he willed himself to lose substance - changing into his shadow form and slipped into the ventilation system. He slid though the system before reaching his intended destination. 

" – will take many lives," the wizard was saying.

"It doesn't matter, I want that vortex opened at any cost." Treize Khushrenada was a 'man' with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was heartless but charming when needed to be. He conducted himself as a gentleman but acted like a vicious barbarian at times. He was cunning and manipulative and this made him dangerous. The man was a paradox.

"Opening such vortex will take a large amount of life force as I am using blood magic to open it. I would not recommend it, sir, as it will lower the amount of 'game' for some residents of your empire."

"It will not matter because there would be new game in another dimension. There is another matter at hand though. It seems that we have a visitor, a very important visitor, from another part of space taking residence in some region of my empire. I sensed her arrival, and her power."

"Sir, if this girl is that powerful, we may be able to complete the vortex ahead of schedule. It will also reduce the amount of food stock we're sacrificing." Lady Une, who has been silent through the conversation suggested. 

"I want her. She intrigues me. Have your underlings search for her. I want her alive and unharmed." Treize stopped and then - "Une, we seem to have a visitor. One that was residing in our dungeons just a few hours ago. Please invite him in for tea."

"GUARDS!!"

It was enough, he slid silently away and back into the night.

----------------------------------

"_So Treize it trying to open a vortex using blood magic huh. The conquest of Sanq Kingdom would provide him with many lives. By draining the Kingdom's inhabitants, he would have almost enough life force to complete the vortex."_

"Dr. J, we have to take the girl into account! Her arrival has been sensed by Treize and if he gets his hands on her, there would be no one powerful enough to challenge him!"

"Yes, …Heero, you and the others are to train and protect her. Under no circumstances must Treize get his filthy hands on her."

"Mission accepted."

---------------------------------

(Dream)

"Mother?"

"Serenity."

"Mother, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Sere, we don't have much time. Treize knows of your arrival and is very interested in the power in your blood.

"Does that mean, he'll come after me?"

"Your meeting is inevitable, you see, you must kill Treize before he kills you. Do you understand? His wizards are using blood magic to open a vortex into our world. To accomplish this, a certain amount of life force must be obtained and this means sacrificing millions of people. If you didn't come to this world, millions of lives will be lost and Treize will most definitely invade your reality. I sent you here to train and prepare for your final confrontation with Treize."

"Mother, I don't know if I can do it. I wasn't very strong even with my friends, how will I destroy Treize without them?"

"Friends? Is that what you call them? They're traitors, they've killed your confidence. Listen to me, Sere, you are powerful, very powerful, all you have to do is learn to use that power. Find the Scrolls, Sere, find the Kalaeyin Scrolls. It is located on this world. It will guide you and lead you to the mastery of your powers. Only then will you be able to weave your Web of Dreams. The doctors know where they are hidden, ask and you will know. I have to go now, we'll talk again."

"Mother wait!"

End of Chapter Two


End file.
